Red, Green and Blue: Introducing The Second Generation
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: The three couples spend the next nine months preparing themselves for first time parenthood. Prequel to Six From The Future.
1. Chapter 13

Presently propped up against the pillows that were on her side of the bed she shared with Bri, Blo rested both hands on her belly, which was now slightly rounded due to the child contained within her body. At sixteen weeks pregnant, she was beginning to feel the strain that her unborn son was putting on her body.

Frequent trips to the bathroom and dealing with the extra weight she'd gained over the past sixteen weeks were just two of the many issues that her pregnancy was currently causing her. Just at that moment, Bri entered their bedroom and took a seat next to her on the bed before his gaze went to her.

"How are you feeling, Blo?" he asked gently.

"Aside from occasional heartburn and constant trips to the bathroom, I'm doing just peachy, Bri!" she snapped.

He blinked, briefly taken aback by the anger in her tone of voice and his gaze went to her slightly rounded belly. Blo gasped at that moment, because she'd just felt her unborn son shift inside of her. Her gasp caused Bri to look in her direction.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just felt the baby move," Blo replied.

He moved position on the bed so he could sit closer to her and lightly placed his right hand on her four month belly. Several seconds passed and when nothing happened, Bri slowly removed his hand from his wife's slightly round stomach.

Blo noticed the look of disappointment that washed across her husband's facial features and she took his right hand in hers while she pressed down gently on an area of her belly and she quickly placed his hand on the area she'd just pushed against.

The moment Bri's hand had been placed over the area that Blo had just pressed on, he felt the firm jab against his palm. His gaze went to her at feeling their son's first kick.

"So, that's what a baby's kick feels like?"

Blo only nodded.


	2. Chapter 14

Seated on the bottom of the bed with her back to the headboard, BC rubbed her presently four month swollen belly in an attempt to calm her currently active child, whose movements within her were causing BC to feel slightly ill.

_'I hope Bailey won't be as hyper five years from now, as her dad was when he was her age,'_ BC thought.

Seconds after she'd thought that, BC winced as the left side of her stomach received a rather sharp kick from her restless child. BC was sure she'd have a bruise from that hard kick.

"Maybe our child's gotten both our brutal tendencies," Bu's voice said from the doorway of their bedroom, which made BC's gaze go to him.

"God, I hope not," BC replied, but the firm jab to her right kidney made her let out a soft hiss of pain and part of her knew her husband was right.

Bu moved from where he leaned against the bedroom door frame and entered the room before he took a seat on the bottom of the bed beside his wife and took her left hand in his.

"She's pretty active in there, isn't she, BC?"

"Yeah," she replied before giving a low squeak of pain, due to the not so gentle knee into the side of her stomach.

Hearing her small squeak of pain, Bu looked down at his wife's slightly rounded stomach and could see it quiver a little from how restless their unborn daughter was inside of BC's belly.

"It's like she wants to stay active all the time, even at night when I'm trying to sleep," BC added and Bu looked up at his wife again.

"Whoever said pregnancy isn't all that easy to go through either went through it themselves or experienced it second hand," BC said after a few seconds followed her previous statement.


	3. Chapter 15

Bo stood in front of the open fridge door, looking for anything salty or sour to bring to his now four month pregnant wife, when his focus was diverted by the faint sound of his wife vomiting yet again that was coming from the bathroom and he groaned inwardly.

_'Bubs is four months pregnant. I thought her morning sickness woould've ended by now,'_ he thought as he closed the fridge door and left the kitchen before he entered the bedroom and paused at the bathroom doorframe, only to see his wife bent over the toilet because she could no longer kneel in front of it, due to her rounded belly that was presently heavy with their child.

Bubs finally finished up with her rather unpleasant business and she straightened up while placing her hands on her lower back. She glanced into the bathroom mirror and saw the image of her husband standing behind her that was reflected in the mirror. She turned away from the mirror and approached her husband.

"Having morning sickness isn't all that fun," she admitted.

Bo wrapped his arms around his wife and held her as close as he could manage with her rounded belly filling the slight space between them. Her pale blue irises gazed up into his dark sapphire eyes.

"Now that we're gonna have a boy in five months, I'm still sticking with the name Bryan for him," Bubs said.

"Bryan's a good name for our child," he replied.

She only smiled before Bo lowered his head closer to his wife's and his lips gently captured her mouth in a loving kiss. Bubs' arms encircled the back of her husband's neck and she returned his kiss. They remained like that for a few seconds before Bubs felt an unexpected jab to the area around her belly button and her lips pulled away from Bo's, bringing their kiss to an end.

Bo looked at his wife and wondered why their kiss had been brought to an abrupt end.

"Ooh. I wasn't expecting that kick to hurt," Bubs said as her left hand slowly drifted to her belly and it rested there.

"Wait. The baby just kicked?"

She nodded and he frowned, slightly annoyed that he hadn't gotten to feel his unborn son's kick. Bubs noticed the flicker of annoyance that flashed through her husband's eyes and she reached for his hand while her other hand pressed down on her belly and she quickly placed his hand there just in time for him to feel the firm jab against his palm.

A mix of awe and happiness replaced the glint of annoyance in his dark sapphire eyes and his gaze drifted to her belly, on which his hand still rested.

"Wow. So, that's what a baby's kick feels like," he said softly.

"Mmm hmm."


	4. Chapter 16

Now in her second trimester of pregnancy, Blo was seated on the couch beside her two sibs, one hand resting on her slightly swollen belly. Her husband and two in laws had each suggested that they all get together, something she now dreaded, because she and her two expectant sibs hadn't said very much to each other for the past half hour.

BC cleared her throat a little, but she was clearly uncomfortable with the heavy silence that hung between her and her two sibs. Finally, her gaze went to Bu, who occupied his portion of the other couch in her living room.

"Was this really needed, Bu?" she asked.

"Since the three of you are all expecting, I thought it'd be nice of you each discussed things like feeling the baby's kick for the first time or something," he replied.

"Right. And then, we can all discuss our nausea, stretch marks, heartburn and unexpected mood swings as well," Bubs added in a bitter voice and gave her husband a look that clearly said 'Thanks a lot.'

The three twenty two year old men who occupied the second couch only looked at each other. Bri just gave a helpless shrug that told his two sibs that they'd tried before he rose from the couch he sat on to help Blo up from the other couch that was opposite him. He slid an arm across her back and used his free hand to guide her up from the couch.

Bo mirrored Bri's actions and also helped his own wife up from the couch. Once on their feet, Blo and Bubs made their way towards the front door, accompanied by their husbands. After both her sibs and their husbands had left, BC again looked up at her husband, only to see the look of disappointment make its way onto his face.

"I know you hoped that would have turned out better then it did, honey," she said.

Bu sighed before he left the couch he occupied and took a seat next to BC. His hand gently settled on her protruding belly and remained there as he met her gaze.

"That was a complete disas-" he began, only to fall silent at feeling a hard bump against the palm of his left hand.

"Bu, what is it?" BC questioned.

"I just felt the baby kick," he replied in an awe filled voice.

"You've felt the baby kick plenty in the past couple of weeks and you're still in awe?"

"Yeah, because it's the best part of pregnancy."

"It may be fun for you, but seeing as how I'm the one who has to deal with how active our child is at all hours for the next five months, feeling her kick has kind of lost its novelty for me," BC said.

"I'm sorry, BC. My excitement just got the best of me."

"You're forgiven if you can help me off the couch. I've got to answer nature's call," BC added.

"Again?" Bu asked as he helped his wife up off the couch.

"Just one of the many pitfalls of pregnancy," BC replied as she made her way down the hall towards the master bedroom and to the adjoining bathroom.


	5. Chapter 17

Three weeks following the disastrous get together between her, her sibs and their husbands, BC was seated on the couch in Blo's living room and faced Blo, who was currently seated in the armchair, one hand resting on her baby bump.

"I know our get together was hard on all of us," BC began, but Blo cut her off.

"No need to apologize, BC. It wasn't your fault."

"I know. But still, I can't erase the fact that it wasn't one of our husbands' well thought ideas."

"Despite that, they had good intentions."

BC knew Blo was right and she winced slightly from the sudden jab to the front of her belly, which didn't escape Blo's notice.

"Bailey again, huh?"

"Yeah. This first pregnancy's been more then a little bit difficult for me, Blo. I've been experiencing heart burn and nausea, not to mention having to deal with how active Bailey's been lately, especially at night," BC admitted.

Blo could see the dark circles beneath her pregnant brunette haired sib's eyes and her heart gave a sympathic jolt.

"Bu's been doing his best to be sympathic to what I've been going through for the past four and a half months, but there's only so much he can do to help make my pregnancy be more comfortable," BC added after a few seconds of silence hung between the two expectant women.

"I'm sorry that your pregnancy's been so difficult for you, BC," Blo replied.

"I know. And thanks, Blo. I'll just be relieved once I give birth and my pregnancy ends," BC said.

"Well, not every pregnancy's smooth sailing," Blo put in.

"That's true. At least in my case, it isn't."

Another brief silence fell between the two expectant females.

"So, have you heard from dad lately?"

Blo glanced away and she idly twisted the wedding band that currently rested on her left third finger.

"No. You know he wasn't too happy when Bri asked him for my hand in marriage."

"And that led to you two eloping, if I recall correctly."

"Yeah. Come to think of it, I don't think he was very supportive of us marrying our former childhood enemies," Blo added.

"Right. I remember how upset Bubs was when dad refused to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day."

"And Bri had to do it in dad's place, if memory serves."

"Dad just couldn't let go of seeing our husbands as still being evil, even though there were several moments that served as proof they weren't."

"And now, he's got two grandsons and a granddaughter on the way," Blo said as her gaze went to BC's four and a half month pregnant stomach.

"It'd be nice if dad could just grasp the idea that his three son in laws are no longer bad, like they were when we were kids," BC said in a wistful voice.


	6. Chapter 18

Bubs lay on the bench at the OB-Gyn's, her head turned in the direction of the ultrasound machine's monitor, Bo seated beside her with his gaze also on the screen. Neither were interested in learning their child's gender, since Bubs already knew in her heart that it was a boy. They were there to make sure he was healthy and delevoping properly inside of Bubs' body.

The ultrasound technician who was present in the room glanced at the screen and told the expectant couple that their unborn son was indeed delevoping correctly and appeared healthy so far. Bubs felt a sense of relief wash over her and she smiled before her gaze went to her husband. His gaze locked with hers and he gave her left hand a gentle squeeze, since it was clasped in his right hand.

_'Thank goodness the baby's healthy,' _ Bubs thought.

Following the ultrasound, Bo helped his four and a half month expectant wife off the bench and they exited the room together before they paid for the ultrasound appointment and left the OB-Gyn's. Once in the driver's seat after he helped Bubs get into the passenger side of the car, Bo glanced over at her before he placed his right hand on top of her heavily swollen belly.

"What are you doing, honey?"

"Just being thankful our son's healthy, is all."

"Ok. Hoping to feel him kick again?"

He blinked, suprised that she'd guessed that's what he was hoping for.

"You got me," he admitted.

"I know you want to feel him kick, but I think he's sleeping at the moment," Bubs replied.

He frowned slightly before he started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot before heading towards home. Bubs looked out the window during the drive home and knew her husband hated having to drive her places, when they both had the ability to fly, but with her pregnancy currently curbing her ability to fly and making her too heavy for him to carry in his arms, due to the thirty extra pregnancy pounds she'd gained, he had no other option but to drive her places like the OB-Gyn's.


	7. Chapter 19

Currently curled up against her husband on the couch, Blo's right hand rested on top of her belly. Her gaze drifted up to him, only to see that he was also looking at her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she questioned.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look," he replied.

She tore her gaze away from him.

"How can you think I'm beautiful, Bri? Look at me. I've gained twenty five pounds, plus my ankles and feet are swollen and I'm dealing with unexpected mood swin-" she said, only to be cut off by his gentle kiss.

When he pulled away after a few seconds, his eyes met and held with hers.

"Hey, now. Enough of this downer talk. You're beautiful to me, because of the fact that you're carrying my son inside of you, honey," he told her.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," he replied before his cell rang.

He glanced down at it before he looked apologetically at his expectant wife before getting off the couch and answered it.

"Hello? Yes, sir. I'm on my way," he said into the phone before ending the call.

He again looked at his wife.

"I've got to go, honey."

"Go ahead. The city needs you and your siblings, since your wife and two sister in laws are currently out of commission for the next four months."

Bri paused on his way towards the front door before rejoining his wife on the couch.

"I'm sorry that you feel so helpless to help me and your two in laws, but now that you're carrying our son, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you or our son," he said while cupping her chin in his left hand.

Blo sighed, knowing her husband had a valid point, but she still hated the fact that her pregnancy currently took precedence over her duty to the city, something that she'd taken pride in ever since she was a kid. Her gaze lingered with his.

"Be careful, Bri. This child and I still need you," she said softly.

He gave her another tender kiss before he pulled away and again headed towards the front door. Blo watched it shut behind her husband and she sighed a second time, wishing she could be in the thick of the action alongside him, but a glance at her huge belly reminded her that she was forced to sit on the sidelines while her husband and two in laws put their lives on the line, something that both her younger siblings hated, but all three women knew they had no other choice but to remain on the sidelines until they gave birth in four months.

Line break

Down the street from where her older sibling and brother in law lived, BC stared up into her husband's eyes.

"I have to do my duty to this city, babe."

"I know you do. I only wish I was there beside you."

"You know why you can't, BC," Bu said as his hand drifted down to her five month baby bump.

BC placed her right hand on top of his.

"Stay here where you and Bailey are safe."

"I love you!" BC blurted out.

Bu smiled.

"I love you too, honey," he replied as he exited their house.

BC made her way over to the window and watched her husband's dark jade streak follow in his wake as he headed towards the city.

Line break

Three blocks away from BC's house, Bubs clung to her husband while tearfully begging him to stay home with her.

"Bubs, you know I can't. The city and your two in laws need my help," he told her.

Tears streamed from her eyes.

"But what if something happened to you?" she wailed.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me," he assured her.

"Promise me you'll cone back unharmed, Bo."

"I promise," he replied and lovingly kissed her before leaving the house and took off towards the city.

Line break

After two and a half hours of anxiously waiting for the return of their husbands, Blo, BC and Bubs were each relieved when their husbands walked through the door of their separate houses, safe and just a little beaten up.


	8. Chapter 20

Seated on the couch with one leg tucked underneath her, BC rested one hand on top of her now five month belly. She was grateful that her unborn daughter was currently asleep, because BC felt really exhausted from not getting enough sleep for the last few nights, due to Bailey's active movements. Bu joined his wife on the couch, which caused her to glance at him.

"Everything quiet on the Bailey front?" he questioned.

"For the first time in the last month, thank goodness," BC replied softly, not wanting to wake up her sleeping unborn daughter.

The couple were silent for several moments.

"Honey?"

"What?"

"When Bailey's old enough,I wanna give her a little brother or a sister."

"I'm still dealing with this first pregnancy and you're already talking about having baby number two. Isn't it a little premature to even think about having our second child, Bu?" BC asked.

He met her gaze.

"What's wrong with planning ahead?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're planning ahead three years when I'm four months shy of bringing our daughter into the world," BC added.

Bu's gaze went to her five month stomach and realized hs wife was right.

"Good point, honey. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," she replied as she leaned forward a little to kiss her husband.

The movement of her leaning forward towards Bu caused Bailey to wake up at that moment. BC pulled back from her husband at feeling the flurry of hard kicks against her belly.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Bailey decided to wake up," BC replied and settled back against the couch cushions, both hands splayed across her huge belly.


	9. Chapter 21

Presently seated on her half of the bed with some pillows resting against her back, Bubs met her husband's, a frown on het facial features.

"You've got it in your head that I enjoy being forced to sit on the sidelines while you and my two in laws put your lives at risk!" she snapped.

Bo groaned.

"Honey, please. We've been through this already."

"Have we, now? You fail to understand that I fear for your safety, Bo," she replied.

"Your in laws and I are more then capable of taking care of ourselves, Bubs."

"Because of your powers?"

He nodded.

"You and my two in laws have that in your favor for the time being, but what if you, Bu or Bri press your luck a little too far and something bad happened to any one of you?" she questioned while tears shimmered in her eyes.

He took a seat beside her on the bed and took her left hand in his right hand.

"I understand your fears on this, honey, but it's better that you remain on the sidelines until your pregnancy ends," he said.

"I may be five and a half months pregnant, but that doesn't lessen my worry for you when you're doing your duty and protecting this city, Bo. You've also got a duty to me and our unborn son."

"You're right, honey and I'm sorry for not fully realizing that."

She leaned against him and his arm went around her.

"Thank you for acknowledging my concerns."

"You're welcome."


	10. Chapter 22

Blo lay awake in bed, listening to her husband's light snores. As she lay there in the darkness of their bedroom, she tried to get some sleep, but her unborn son decided to be unusually active for reasons only known to him. Blo finally realized she wouldn't be getting very much sleep, so she threw back the covers on her side of the bed and managed to get out of bed before she left the bedroom and made her way down the hallway towards the kitchen area.

Once she'd reached the kitchen, she made a beeline for the fridge and opened the two doors. She stood in front of the fridge for several long moments, trying to decide what to have as a late night snack.

Back in the bedroom, Bri slowly stirred and stretched out towards his wife's half of the bed, only to come in contact with empty sheets that were still a little warm from where she'd been laying, which told him that she no longer occupied the bed. He set out in search of her, only to find her in the kitchen.

"Blo?" he asked.

Hearing her husband's voice from behind her, she turned away from the fridge in order to face him.

"What, honey?"

"Just wondering where you'd disappeared to."

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get something to munch on," she replied.

"So, you couldn't sleep because of the baby, huh?"

Blo placed a hand on her presently six month belly.

"Pretty much," she admitted.

"Oh."

"I'm only three months away from giving birth and the baby's decided to become more active in the past week and a half. I haven't been able to get very much sleep due to how active he's gotten at night," she said after a few seconds' pause.

"Just how active has he gotten?"

"Sometimes, he'll kick semi hard or I'll feel a fist or a knee up against my ribs. Last night, he decided to ram his foot into the side of my large belly."

"That active, huh?"

"Yup."


	11. Chapter 23

Hands pressed against the small of her back, BC stood in front of the bathroom sink as she studied her reflection in the mirror. Her now six month belly protruded out in front of her, which at this stage was the main reason behind why her back ached so often. Just then, Bu entered the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Only three months left to go," he said.

"I've got mixed feelings about that," she admitted.

"What? Why?"

"I look forward to witnessing Bailey's debut into this life. But the long process that leads up to that moment is what I'm dreading."

"How come?"

"Because experiencing labor contractions for hours on end just doesn't suit me."

"I see. But all women have to go through labor when the baby's ready to enter the world, babe. You do know that, right?"

"Of course I do. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Good point, honey."

She smiled lightly before she moved out of her husband's embrace in order to exit the bathroom. He followed his wife out into their bedroom while BC carefully lowered herself onto the matteress.

"I could have helped you do that, hon," he told her.

"I know you could have, but I managed to do it on my own."

Silence lingered between the expectant couple for a few moments.

"I've never quite understood why your dad's hated me and your in laws all these years," Bu said.

She glanced away from her husband.

"Ever since we were kids, he's always seen you and my two in laws as still being evil, despite evidence that proved otherwise," she replied.

"That explains why he was absent for our wedding day."

BC nodded.

"And why neither myself or my siblings have told him we're pregnant," she added, one hand resting on her stomach.


	12. Chapter 24

Seated on the couch with the framed photo of herself and her husband on their wedding day in her hands, Bubs found herself wishing that her dad had gotten over his hatred for her husband long enough to walk her down the aisle two years ago, but she realized that he never would.

She was only three months away from giving birth to her son and she knew it was her dad's fault that he wouldn't be present for the births of his two grandsons and granddaughter, which stemmed from his inability to see that his three in laws had long ago switched sides.

She set the framed wedding photo on the couch next to her and she managed, with some difficulty, to get up off the couch before she made her way into the bedroom and its connecting bathroom. Once she'd finished with answering nature's call, she exited the bathroom and re entered the living room before making a beeline for the phone.

After picking up the phone receiver, she dialed Blo's home number. Three rings later, Blo's voice said "Hello?"

"It's me," Bubs replied.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Can't I call my oldest sib without something being wrong?" Bubs asked.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay."

They chatted for a while. In the middle of their lengthy conversation, Bubs' gaze went to the front door as it opened and her husband entered the house.

"I've got to go, Blo. Bo just walked in," she said into the phone.

"Okay. Bye, Bubs."

"Bye," Bubs replied and placed the phone back into its base before she approached her husband.

"I'll be relieved once I bring our son into this world," she said.

"Once Bryan's old enough, I want to have another baby," her husband replied.

Bubs let out a low groan.

"Let's just focus on my current pregnancy first before you even think about the next one," she added.

"What's wrong with thinking ahead?"

"I just want this first pregnancy over with. Ask me about giving our son another sibling three years or so from now, ok?"

"You got it, honey."

Bo sudenly noticed the framed photo of their wedding day laying on the couch.

"Why is our wedding photo on the couch?"

"Oh. I was thinking about our wedding day while I was holding it," Bubs replied.

"Oh. I'll go put it back on the mantle, where it belongs," Bo said and headed towards the couch to pick up the framed wedding photo in order to put it back where it belonged.

He paused the moment he picked it up and he noticed the look of complete happiness that was evident on Bubs' face, but a closer look revealed the subtle glint of sadness in her eyes, due to the absence of her dad.


	13. Chapter 25

Currently standing in front of the kitchen sink with one hand resting on her seven month pregnant belly, Blo found herself staring out the kitchen window, when she was joined by her husband, whose arms slid around her hips and his hands rested on her heavily swollen stomach.

"Only two months until you bring our son into this world," he said softly into her ear.

"Which is something I'm looking forward to, so I can get my trim figure back," she replied.

"And once Brice celebrates his third birthday, we can try for baby number two."

"Why are you trying to plan ahead before I've even given birth to our first child?"

"Why not start planning ahead for our second child?"

"Because I'm still dealing with this first pregnancy, which won't end for another two months, for starters. And because I'm the one who has to endure all the symptoms of the pregnancy, not you, Bri. So, your plans for another baby are a bit premature. Just let me get through my first pregnancy, then I'll consider having our second child in about two or three years. Deal?"

Bri sighed, knowing his wife was right.

"Deal, honey," he replied.

Blo smiled slightly before she turned to face her husband.

"I love you, you know," she told him.

"I do know. And I love you too," he replied before his hand drifted down to her huge belly, only to linger there for several seconds before he felt a hard tap against his palm.

Blo met her husband's gaze because she too felt their son's kick against her stomach.

"I'll miss feeling his kicks against my palm once he's born," Bri admitted softly.

"Oh, honey."

"But at least I'll get to feel our next child's kicks," he added.


	14. Chapter 26

With her now seven month pregnant belly jutting out in front of her, BC faced her older sibling, who was currently seated across from where she sat. Both women were looking forward to the birth of their son and daughter in eight weeks.

"Things were so much simpler when we were kids," Blo said softly.

"Yeah, they were," BC agreed.

"Don't you wish things could be as simple as they were back then?"

"I've often thought about that, but we're not five years old anymore, Blo. Things have gotten a lot more complicated in the last seventeen years, both for us and for our husbands."

Blo fell silent as she thought abut what BC had just said and she gave a heavy sigh while she lightly rubbed her heavily swollen belly.

"And besides, I look forward to the day when our children can take our place in protecting the city," BC said.

"But why? That's what you, Bubs and I were meant to do."

"And we did that successfully, up until we got pregnant."

"But?"

"But now, I'm getting worn out with defending our city. It's all you, Bubs and I have done for fifteen years, plus the two years our husbands fought right alongside us. I no longer want that sort of lifestyle," BC admitted.

"But is it really fair to put our children's safety at risk just because you want to give up your job of defending the city, BC?" Blo questioned.

"Of course not, Blo. But I also know our children will be more then capable to handle what we pass down to them."

Blo realized BC had a good point, but just as she started to speak, an unexpected vision of an older version of her unborn son flashed through her mind's eye. But the older version of her unborn son wasn't alone. Standing beside him was a young girl of around seven or so. Blo blinked slowly as the sudden vision faded from her mind's eye. BC noticed the expression on her older sibling's face.

"What did you see?" she questioned.

"I'm not gonna have just one child, apparently," Blo told BC.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm gonna have a girl in about three years."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I had a brief vision of my son. In the vision, he looked about ten and a girl of about seven or so was standing beside him."

"If you're gonna have two kids, does that mean that Bubs and I will also have a second kid ourselves?"

"Honestly? I don't know," Blo replied.

"But there's a possiblity, right?"

"Well, I suppose there's a chance."

Line break

Bubs was unaware of her older siblings' conversation as she stood in front of the living room window, one hand lightly resting on her large seven month pregnant belly, when she was joined by her husband, whose right hand settled over her right hand and his left hand gently rested on her swollen belly.

Her left hand softly rested on top of his, partly covering up the wedding band that adorned his third finger. The moment she'd done that, a vision of two children flooded into her mind's eye. She saw a ten year old version of her as yet unborn son standing next to a seven year old girl with two blonde braids and the seven year old had the same dark navy eyes as her husband. She glanced down at her seven month belly.

"You're gonna get a little sister someday, Bryan," she said softly.


	15. Chapter 27

Seated on a bar stool next to his oldest sibling, Bo found himself just staring into his half filled beer glass. Bri noticed how quiet his youngest siblig was being.

"What's up, dude?" he questioned and Bo sighed.

"I've been able to count on Bubs being there to look out for me the last couple of years. Now that she's two months shy of bringing our son into the world, I find myself wondering if we'll ever get back to watching out for each other. I mean, I'm gonna be witnessing the birth of my son in two months."

"You think having a baby has put a slight damper on Bubs wanting to get back into the thick of the action with you again?"

"Don't you think so, when it comes to your own wife?"

Bri sighed.

"Well, yeah. But you also have to realize that our wives have been doing this since we were five. I'm sure they hadn't planned on doing this sort of thing forever. They're twenty two now. Maybe they decided it's time for them to cut back on protecting the city a little."

Bo gave a heavy sigh.

"You're right, as always. So, it's basically up to you, me and Bu to defend the city while our wives are currently on the sidelines due to their pregnancies?"

"Course I'm right. Pretty much," Bri replied.

Line break

Bubs sat next to Blo on the couch, having been dropped off at Blo's house a half hour earlier. They were the only ones there, since their husbands had decided to head out for a bit. Both of Bubs' hands lay splayed on her seven month pregnant belly.

"Blo?" she asked.

"What?"

"Do you think we're making a mistake in deciding to retire from what we've done since we were kids?"

"Of course not. Did you think you, BC and I would be doing this until we're old?"

"No. But it's hard not to worry about my husband doing this sort of thing on his own because of my pregnancy. And he'll still be doing it while I'm left at home with our son."

"I understand your fear for your husband's safety. I also worry for my own husband's safety, but with my pregnancy currently keeping me from being able to join him in protecting our city, there's not much I can do."

"Have you told your husband about this?"

Blo sighed.

"No. He'll just assume I'm feeling that way because of my pregnancy."

"Blo, I know he loves you. I'm sure he'll be more understanding if you told him how you feel and that you fear for his safety."

"I'll try talking to my husband again. Thanks, Bubs."

"Anytime. What are sibs for?"

Just at that moment, both women felt a rather sharp kick to the area close to their belly button areas.

"Ooh. I wasn't expecting the baby to kick quite that hard," Blo said.

"I, for one, will be relieved once I give birth to my son and I lose the excess baby weight," Bubs added.

"Same here."


End file.
